Paper Cranes
by immortal chord
Summary: Being a doctor isn't easy with a war going on, I only hope to survive it. "Hey Anzu-chan, why are you making so many?" She askes, I fiddle with the paper as I explain "there's a rumor that if you make a thousand, you get to make a wish", "and what are you going to wish for when you do?" I blush heavily murmuring "to be able to feel pain".
1. Simple Life

Chapter 1: Simple life

1

2

3

4

5

…I've counted the steps so many times it doesn't register in my mind anymore.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5…I leave my 2 story complex to go to work, endless days serving endless customers.

12345 I rush to my car praying I won't be late to school again, one more absence and I'll have to owe back financial aid to the medical college, my meager earnings can't spread that thin.

1…2…3-1 I stumble back into the arms of my best friend, we reach the door as I struggle with my drunk fingers to place the key in the lock, it's a night for long time confessions.

1,2,3,4,5 I spot the adorable old couple who live across from me struggle with heavy bags, I offer to help, the old man comments on how loud I was last week, the wife swats him with her cane as I blush hotly running quickly back up the steps. The old lady bakes banana bread for me as thanks.

1,2,3, I hop the last steps a smile on my face and a skip in my step as I open my apartment door, flicking on the lights. Shouting, popping balloons, and noise makers make me scream in fright, my family and friends sing happy birthday as I sit down at the head of the table.

12345 I rush out the door hoping to beat the storm as I drive to the store, I struggle with the heavy bags trying for one trip from the car, it's pelting rain as I sprint up the slick steps, 123-…

…these were my first memories as a child.


	2. Anzu Kazue

A/N: Guess who's back! Life was kicking my butt for a while there

Disclaimer: I dont and will never own Naruto

Chapter 2: Anzu Kazue

Strange dreams came to me as I slept, weird memories of a woman in a weird land. _Why do I dream of this strange lady_? Would be my first thought as I awoke in the early mornings, ready to greet the day. I would tell my father of the woman in my dreams, and he would respond with "ah Anzu-chan must have a strong soul, his woman you dream of must be your past life" my father is a smart man.

I rise early with father before the sun rises, then walk with him to his business. I watch as he hammers swords, sharpens kunai, molds senbon, he uses the whetstone to sharpen each edge to perfection, applying oil to each leaving it with a shiny gloss. He would sometimes take all day on one weapon till he was satisfied with the result. Hour after hour, day after day, his breath steady and calm as if in a trance. My father is a strong man.

My father likes to talk as he works, he teaches me how to properly care for the weapon he's currently working on, how to hold it and the weaknesses of each weapon, and how long it would last after heavy use. Sometimes when he was busy in the back I would take orders from the customers, verbally of course since I didn't know how to write, but my father is slowly teaching me Kanji and how to write weapon names and numbers. He would usually take the larger orders, and this is how the days went, routine, peaceful.

Everything changed, it was on a day with bigger orders, father was busy in the front with a customer, I wanted to try to help him so I grabbed a still steaming red hot blade. _Ssssssssst_ , I breathed in sharply as my flesh warmed, someone shouting, my father's horrified face, the customer yanking me into his arms, he ran out of the shop and onto the roof to avoid the people on the street, my father stumbled and shoved people out of his way running slowly after us on the ground. I held my hand against my chest, staring up at the man carrying me, focused red eyes and a scowl on his face, he wears a bandana with a metal plate sewn into it which glared against the sun. "does it hurt?" he winces briefly answering his own question as he looks at my hand, jumping faster along the roofs, I shake my head no as I watch the blurring landscape, gravity rising and falling. I spot a mountain with faces carved into the side, my eyes widen (something inside my head snapped in place) before jarring to a halt, entering the hospital, and walking up to a nurse. "oh no" I whisper belatedly before growing limp and passing out.


	3. Choices

A/N: so I'm really surprised this hasn't been done yet, and I thought it would be a very good idea

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto, I only own Anzu

Chapter 3: Choice

The nurse was staring at me with wide eyes "your daughter has CIP" she says, hand glowing green.

I look at the wall between my…my father and the nurse.

"yare-yare, and what does that mean?" he askes her worried, I lean into his palm when he pats my head.

"It's a congenital insensitivity to pain, meaning she can't feel or interpret pain" she rattles off, turning to my father "this means she will have to be careful with what she's doing from now on, I'm surprised her being a young child, that she could've bitten through her tongue, and never know" she pauses letting the information sink in before continuing "she will have to get checked up here routinely for the rest of her life…but with the war starting up…it might be difficult now, since everyone's preparing…" she looked at me briefly, interest in her gaze as she stares at the anomaly in the room, before sighing into her hand like a heavy burden was placed on her shoulders "you can come to me if you need help, but no jumping out of trees little one".

I grip the bed sheets harshly, before lifting my hand, the burn now completely healed, it'll only be in my memories now.

"I want to become a doctor a medical-nin, wouldn't that be better for me in the long run?" I ask staring at my hand, she puts her hand to her chin "hm wellll yes, but it will be extremely difficult as a civilian, becoming a medical-nin takes perfect Chakra control, and you must have in – depth knowledge of the human anatomy" "I can do it" I say determinedly.

Someone clears their throat we all turn to the man who carried me here "the academy will be accepting applications for students within the next few weeks, having more trained medics can only be an asset with this war…" he crouched till we were eye level, blood red eyes staring into ocean green "will you be able to stay calm under pressure here in the hospital with the patients wailing in agony, going on 72 hours straight without rest? Your comrades will need you immensely, will you be able to assist your friends in the chaos of the battlefield, without becoming a burden to them, due to wounds or Chakra exhaustion?" he finishes with an expectant gaze. Chakra thrummed beneath my skin, each heartbeat coming faster than the last, each breath shallow. _This is what I was meant to do, to help people, to save lives, to make a difference._ Sweat beaded my brow as I nod, swallowing thickly.

My father remained silent through our exchange, despair written upon his face, I open my mouth to beg him to understand only to be cut off "you know as well as I do what those iwa-nin did to your mother, you won't reconsider becoming daddy's little apprentice will you?" he chuckles as I avoid his gaze "yes, very well I won't stop you if this is what you really want to do, I…I'll be proud no matter what you choose" I hold my arms up for a hug, and he encircles me sighing lightly.

 _Clap clap_ the ninja interrupts "good good, then you get to meet my daughter, she's also enrolling into the academy, I hope you two get along nicely" the seriousness from a second ago was now replaced with a small smile.


	4. Making Friends

A/N: what is this foreshadowing in this chapter?!

Chapter 4: Making friends

My father walks beside me hand in hand, as we walk to the school. I look up at him every few seconds, he's a good man, trying to care for me while grieving for his wife, whom this body doesn't quite remember.

He stops at the gate "wait for papa here at the gate, I'll come from work to pick you up after school" we both nod to each other. He hesitates crouching down holding me at arms length "now Anzu-chan if you find you don't like this ninja school, I'll pull you out immediately, and you can work with papa in his shop" when I started to open my mouth to protest, he ruffles my hair smiling "yare-yare, but don't just quit try your hardest, and become the best medic-nin ever my little girl" I smile wide looking into his green eyes "I can do it, I already have my medical books! I'll make you proud!" he pulls me into a gruff hug.

I smirk "yeah! And when I heal the right person, he'll be really strong and we'll fall in love, like in those cheesy romance novels you like to read!" I say giggling, slipping out of his rigid grasp and running to the doors of the school passing other children and their parents.

"N – no wait Anzu-chan come back, no talking to boys! No wait, no spreading strange rumors about daddy around the school!" he shouts, not knowing which issue would be more severe for him, I run through the halls laughing.

I peek in the classroom, there were already a good amount of eager students sitting in the front rows, I slip in and make my way to the back of the classroom avoiding all the loud kids, I make my way to a boy with silver hair. He watches me as I sit next to him, then resumes watching the other students push and shove into the classroom.

After a few minutes of settling in I take out my anatomy book to study "I'm Kazue Anzu, what's your name?" I ask studying a diagram of the human heart, I hear him shift beside me "Morino Ibiki" my head whips from the book to his face, I stare at him till he raises an eyebrow at me. Warmth brushes across my cheeks "ah, I um…like your hair…" I say after an awkward pause, he grunts brushing at his short cropped hair.

"Is Ibiki-san making friends?" a sickly looking boy walks over to us sitting on my right, trapping me between them "must be a miracle" he says coughing into his fist. He smiles at me, "hello I'm Gekko Hayate", I nod to him smiling slightly "Kazue Anzu" I reply, I return back to the book as the two friends change topic.

The teacher enters the room and introduces himself, then calls out each student and asks our reason for applying to the academy, most of the answeres were of them wanting to protect their mothers and fathers, some were orphans with no oher choice, when it came for my turn I relpy with "to protect everyone", he gives me a look before continuing calling out names. He then explains what he expects from us this school year. As the hours pass and teachers rotate from classroom to classroom, I grew more comfortable at the easy pace of conversation between the boys and I. We eat lunch together and I learn of how they first met, that Hayate was being bullied, and that Ibiki verbally tore them to shreds, on how the Konoha academy would never accept those who would be so easily aggressive towards the sick, and that if they weren't on good terms with their teammates that it could cost them the mission and their lives, thus shaming Konoha and the will of fire we're known for.

Kunoichi classes meet separately at the end of the day, it's a small group of 8 girls, and I find out that I have class with Kurenai Yuhi, the daughter of the ninja who took me to the hospital. We team up as the teacher gives us the task of naming the different flowers in the field behind the school, what they represent and the different uses of each.

When class is over she waits with me by the gate till my father picks me up, waiving goodbye, I ask father if she can come over for a sleepover next week, he agreed so long as it was okay with her parents.


	5. Pain

A/N: April 30 the guess who's birthday it is?! This is a present for everyone! Yay! Next update will be a semi serious Kunoichi chapter, on another note I finally figured out how to do page break again...sigh I worry about myself sometimes...

* * *

Chapter 5: Pain

1Year later…

Pain is good for you, you may not like it but it's helpful, it warns that some part of the body needs attention, and being that I couldn't feel pain, it was inevitable I grew up without a sense of fear. "If you ever feel the fatigue of Chakra exhaustion stop using Chakra immediately, and take the rest of the day for building your reserves back up" sensei drills this information into our heads as we do our daily stretches, fixing our postures, and teaching us how to breath correctly. We were getting ready for our spars against a classmate, who was chosen at random.

I try for a leg sweep, springing back when he vaulted over me, caching my arms from behind as I ran into him, trapping me then shoving my face into the ground. I grunt trying to lift myself from the floor, "keep trying to move and I'll end up breaking your-" I give out a cry before tumbling sideways weakly holding a blunted kunai shoved up to his throat. "Anzu-chan that's enough no more sparring, your wrist is broken." I sigh looking down at my hand which is bent at an odd angle, "seriously Kakashi-san, why were you gripping my wrist that tightly!?" he shrugged getting up from the floor "I warned you did I not?" My eye twitched "you're such a little-! This isn't a real battle, if you did this to anyone else…are you going through puberty – is that why!?" he brushes off his clothes looking at me with a dead pan stare "I'm 4" I go to pat him on the head, "it's ok, there's nothing wrong with having sexual frustration it's perfectly normal to have those thoughts about women…or men!" he swats my hand away saying "your 6!" I ignore him continuing "but that's no reason to take it out on your poor classmates, I mean…well if you have money…and maybe go to a brot-" sensei covers my mouth to stop my rambling, skin flushed "just…go to the nurse Anzu-chan…".

Ibiki raises his hand "I'll help take her sensei, to make sure she gets there" the teacher gives him the ok as he shoves me out the door, Ibiki bows to his opponent. The whole class was now disrupted, sensei sighed now that the chaotic neutral child was out of his classroom "take 5 everyone, do your stretches, breath evenly".

He walked beside me sighing "As amusing as that was, this is exactly why Kakashi-san doesn't go easy on you…" I grunt "I was just kidding he needs to learn to lighten up, besides he's only with us a few more weeks" then I snicker "I wish I could've seen his expression" after a few more minutes he finally reveals why he wanted to walk with me to the nurses, he clears his throat "…it's a good tactic".

I only blink at him, so he elaborates "I mean you don't flinch when your about to be hit, the opponent would expect you to flinch, or be frozen with anticipation, but you don't have that factor to deal with, so you'll always be a few seconds ahead…they would at least expect you to scream and cry when a kunai is embedded into your leg…but no" he pauses running a hand through his hair "you should be more careful when sparring Kazue-chan, even more so when up against an actual enemy, he could slit your throat and you wouldn't feel it".

"Yare-yare, I can take care of myself Morino-san!" I huff walking past him, he tugs harshly on my hand the one with a broken wrist "no, I don't think you can if this is any indication!" we halt in the center of the hallway, I glare at our joined hands, which he still has in a death grip "…you're such a sadist Morino-san", he chuckles "better a sadist than a masochist Kazue-chan" "shut up, I can't feel it".

As the nurse bandages my wrist, putting my arm in a sling. I get out my notebook to write down the damage for the day, Ibiki looks over my shoulder reading my sloppy left handed writing, a question in his gaze "I catalog the damage to my body, if one spot is hit enough it'll eventually become a major weakness." He stares at me, a frustrated blush stains my cheeks "well I'm not an idiot! I know it's going to be dangerous on the field…and I'll be better prepared if I know my body!" there was a pause in the conversation "ah, is this where the sexual frustration comes in?" the pencil imbeds into the wall narrowly missing his head as he escapes, running out the door "idiot!" I shout, the noise reverberating through the halls.


	6. To be a kunoichi

A/N: I absolutely hate rape fanfictions, Anzu does get captured later in this story and there are discussions and the creep kisses her, but nothing more! This doesn't happen till after graduation though, war being war and her being a woman. That being said, I hope these defense tips help in a dangerous situation both women AND men, but I hope you will never have to use them! If u have anymore tips let me know and I can squeeze it in next chapter. Most of these my dad taught me.

* * *

Chapter 6: To be a kunoichi

The teacher gathers us in a half circle in the middle of the classroom, the desks being pushed to the back of the room. "We have a guest today class, please give a warm welcome to Inuzuka Tsume, of the Inuzuka clan!" all the girls clap enthusiastically, that is until a woman enters, behind her a 4 foot monster of a dog, the girls who were crowding the front leaned back in nervousness.

The women clears her throat, sitting in front of us completing the little circle "hello girls! My name is Inuzuka Tsume, but you can just call me Tsume, this is my Ninken and partner, Kuromaru…I've never done this before but don't hesitate if you have any questions for me!" she smiles scratching at her nose.

"Now being a female, a kunoichi, you may come across a mission that requires a more physical persuasion, you have the full right to deny a mission like this which is mostly for intelligence gathering and forging alliances, but on the chance you do take the mission, there's this little beauty" she pulls out a purple pill from her right pocket of her flack jacket. "This pill works instantaneously, kunoichi are encouraged to carry them at all times, it would be pretty shitty if when on a mission, the enemy sniffs you out because you were menstruating at the wrong place wrong time." A girl next to me, hesitantly raises her hand, Tsume nods at her "Tsume-sensei, what does that mean?", "ah, well it's when you know you've officially become a woman, and you're able to have children. This pill stops the bleeding that will occur, and any chance of fertilization for up to 4 weeks, in case you are detained and unable to take it, I recommend taking it a day before reaching the designated location."

"If you find yourself in a tight spot and cornered with an enemy, the simple kawarimi, is easy and effective, and can get you out when timed right, it's best to hide your Chakra after to hide your presence" her Ninken snooze against her lap as she gives this speech. I raise my hand "sensei, have you ever been…forced to…to-" Kuromaru's hair stands on end making him look twice as big, I gulp as a growl emits through the room my hand frozen in the air "as if any human would _DARE_ attack my companion, I would rip his throat out-" Tsume scratches him behind the ear smiling, taking out a treat for him. "no, I have not been in such a situation, I'm afraid most men fear me…as they should, because I show them who's boss!" she clears her throat before getting carried away.

"Let me give you some tips if by some chance you have no Chakra, yelling loudly and strongly and running away to safety is best, but if you're unable to our hands are your greatest weapons. You can use your thumbs to gouge out his eyes, or use your nails to rip off his ears, which is the easiest part of the body to do that to" she laughs at our expressions "gross yes, but effective, you can also go for here" she indicates on her neck "right below the adams apple, jab as hard as you can with your fingers, that'll make it hard for him to breathe. Any sharp weapon would help of course, hell even a piece of glass, nails, pointy rings, teeth, you can head-butt his nose in or use the base of your hand, and there's no shame in urinating, in fact it's a good idea, and yes the most obvious would be to knee him in the balls. Any questions?" Everyone sat still through her very animated speech, as she finish's hands raise and she gives rapid fire answers, "what if they grab you from behind?", "stomp on their foot, elbow them in the solar plexus, bite a chunk of their arm off." When class is over she sighs, "well this was actually kind of fun, I'll have to do this again next year, I'll see you brats later".

Over the next few weeks 2 girls drop out.


	7. Personality part 1

Chapter 7: Personality part 1

2 years later...

It was storming, the gray clouds made it dreary in the classroom. Hayate was absent today due to the rain and humidity making his cough act up. Today we were learning Konoha sign and the whole class consisted of silent words and muffled giggles of them trying to muddle through stilted hand conversations and failing, only interrupted by the wayward clap of thunder.

Ibiki looked over at me, my head on the desk I was only halfheartedly paying attention to the lesson, 'relay status' _what's wrong_? he signs to me, I sigh audibly 'hostile enemy' I reply, he shook his head face scrunched up in confusion, rolling my eyes I signal 'hostile' again then lazily point out the window, his expression clears then he continues to make a gesture, palm up fingers curled, then points outside mouthing _weather_ , I nod as he corrects me.

'Information' _tell me?_ , I shrug looking away then setting my head back on my desk, after a few silent minutes I hear him snap his fingers at me to get my attention, I turn my head on the desk to face him. He slowly signs 'concern' with an angry expression on his face, I smile before lifting my hands to my cheeks batting my eyes at him exaggeratedly, he raises his middle finger at me before white dust explodes in his face, we both choke on the cloud of powder "NO CURSE WORDS" the teacher yells at us. I throw the eraser back to the teacher, looking back at ibiki my hands fly to my mouth to stifle my giggles, I rub my index finger across my lips 'disguise' then I slick my hair back 'attraction' _you look like a geisha_ , he whips his head away angry/embarrassed lifting the hem of his shirt to wipe at his face.

He signs 'mission' _back to the point_ , I pause signing 'ambush' then make a gesture for sleep, I hesitate a pained expression on my face 'death', his eyes narrow 'assess situation mission end' _we'll talk later._

Changing the subject he signed 'conflict ahead' _taijutsu next_ , I groan slouching in my seat 'conflict weather' _he's going to force us to spar outside_ I sign using the hand gesture he showed me earlier.

"Ugh that was almost painful" I say grumpily at the end of class as we make our way outside with the rest of class, Ibiki agreed humming "…so, nightmares?", I scratch the back of my head laughing awkwardly "I was hoping you forgot" at his look I continued, "when I was younger I would dream I was dying…staring at the sky as a storm raged on around me…in agony" he was staring at my face as I talked, looking for something "that's odd" he says after a long pause.

We arrived in the field outside storming weather greeted us, the teacher announced who we were to spar against I was to fight Anko, we walk to each other wet tracks of rain poured down our faces, our eyes trained to see who made the first tense muscle to start the fight.

I lay gasping for breath, mud soaking into my clothes as I'm forced against the ground, drops of rain blurring my vision "dead!" Anko shouts as she sits on top of me, a kunai to my throat. The teacher calls the fight in her favor. She helps me up from the floor "your taijutsu was kinda shit today Kazue-chan" she says smirking putting a hand to her waist and slouching. "I'm not feeling well today" I reply, holding up my hand slightly, as it flickers on and off green "please allow me to heal you, from your stance I must've cracked a rib" she rolls her eyes standing still as I walk up to her.

After taijutsu I asked if I could go to the restroom, taking my notebook with me, once inside I strip down to my under clothes checking for bruises and broken bones, now a daily habit. Turning I check my back to see bleeding from a stray kunai, Hayate once asked why I didn't just go to the nurses office to get healed, I shrugged, I won't get any better by letting other people heal me, who better to practice on then myself? I would have to listen to the correct pop when setting a wrist or ankle, and of course there were times I had to re-break than re-heal a limb because I did it wrong the first time, but I've vastly improved my skills.

Footsteps stumble into the room and I turn to find Ebisu frozen in front of me, my eyes slowly roam the room "I didn't accidently go in the boys room did I?" his head whips back and forth "n-no, it was a stupid prank, the guys forced me!" he grows noticeably red, sweat forming on his brow as he continues to stare at me, our voices reverberating around the enclosed space. "Yare-yare, you do know I can punch you till my hand breaks, and not feel it right?" I say cracking each knuckle individually. If there was a window I'm sure he would've jumped out, instead he scrambled out of the door, crowing laughter can be heard from other students outside, I roll my eyes sighing, I turn back to the mirror.


	8. Personality part 2

A/N: Thank you everyone who has favorite/followed this story, ill try to make it the best ibiki romance that I can, I can only see, hmm 2-3 more chapters before they graduate! Any ideas u guys wanna see? There has to be a little Hayate chapter? Yes

Oh and I only have till a little after the kyuubi attacks planned, after that updates will be sporadic as I've never watched after Sasuke left the village, the bitch

Ps. Finally watching attack on titan to see what all the hype was about, and I hated it till the episode with Levi and the patch oh god it was hers, and he gave it away OWW my heart…then the show went back to being mehh

* * *

Chapter 8: Personality part 2

In kunoichi class, the teacher shows us disguise techniques ranging from simple makeup application, to using genjutsu, to reconstructing our bodies with a henge. We spent the rest of class smearing makeup over our faces.

Kurenai would usually stay at my house when her dad went away on missions.

"Hey Anzu-chan, why are you making so many?" She asks, I fiddle with the paper as I explain "there's a rumor that if you make a thousand, you get to make a wish", "and what are you going to wish for when you do?" I blush heavily murmuring "to be able to feel pain". _To feel pain_ , I pause angry with myself, it's not to stop the war from reaching Konoha, not to stop the other nations from attacking each other, not for world peace. Kurenai takes hold of my hand, I automatically unclench my hands, the crushed paper tumbling from my palm "what's-what is it like not being able to feel pain?" she askes the taboo question among my friends, as I would always get irrationally angry when the subject was broached.

I glare at her in silence, before directing it at the wall "I can feel slight pressure when stabbed, but I can't always differentiate between a slice of a blade or if someone just brushed by me" _thanks Ibiki_. "Oh…but isn't that better for a ninja, being strong, and not being able to feel?" _ROOT_ something whispers inside of me.

"NO!" I erupt from the chair, flinging it across the room as I stood, I grab a stray senbon, one of many weapons that litter the room. Slamming my hand down onto the wood table in front of her "is this what it means to be powerful, to be fearless?!" I shout bringing down the senbon with such force it impales my hand protruding from the other side of the 3 inch tabletop. "Is this really the picture-perfect idea of a ninja?" I say gradually lifting my pinned hand up through the senbon with ease, face lacking any emotion, eyes dull "I'm not even sure if I have the ability to cry". Tears filled her eyes "I, I-".

"I'm sorry" I say as my hand sputters green, " I haven't been feeling well today", she smiles lightly as I hand her a tissue.

Dad calls us to the dinner table, "what was all the shouting about earlier?" he askes as he sets a bowl of hoto udon noodles in front of me, my favorite, I slap my hands together drooling, "itadakimasu!" Similar echoes following me. "Kurenai-chan and I were fighting" I say to dad after I inhaled my second bowl of soup. "Ah, but not anymore hopefully?"

Kurenai and I make eye contact across the table "no" we answer.

She browses the bookshelves, filled with books ranging from weapon care to medical herbs, the medical books were lower to accommodate my height. She thumbs through one titled ' _Know the Muscles Human & Ninken_' "I want to be like my dad" she states suddenly, I smile "so do-" the words catch in my throat, so did I at one time, eager to be a blacksmith just like my father. I look down at my hands, they grow long, paler, and smooth from an easy living, echo's of a different life seep into my vision, bleach blonde hair against my pitch black, conversing with other civilians, a woman's voice flows from my throat, a different name. "Hey Anzu-chan" I snap from my double vision, I turn to face her excited grin, "do you want to try practicing what sensei taught us today?" I grin at her "sure!" we rush to the mirror in the bathroom, seeing our reflections we immediately make the hand seals for henge, after the puff of smoke clears we giggle at each other.

We run to find my dad in the living room reading a book, dabbing his eyes with a tissue he cries "ueeeee! Taro-sama not her! She doesn't deserve you, that lying, cheating, hussy kisses every guy she meets!" he pauses, taking off his reading glasses as we stand in front of him, we start nudging at each other trying to say something first, I open my mouth "your daughter has something to tell you!" I almost yell with excitement pointing at 'me', Kurenai stands straighter "I-I think the way you read girly novels like a house wife is funny! But you're still a super cool dad!" he looks at 'me' with a confused smile, she looks around the room in a slight panic for inspiration "and uhmm-" she stares at me as she says her next words "-I have a crush on a boy from school!" the book slips through my dad's hands, I lose complete concentration on Kurenai's form, white smoke fills the air as I revert back to myself "I don't have a crush on Morino-san!" I shriek at her, she blinks at me bewildered "eh? I didn't say anything about Morino-san…" I freeze running the conversation back in my head, she didn't.

I squeak sprinting back to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind me, running footsteps follow close behind "I'm sorry! I didn't know you actually like anyone!" she shouts through the door "I don't!" I shout back crossing my arms. "If it helps, I have a crush too..." she whispers, I open the door a crack "the Hokage's son?" she nods a blush on her cheeks "how'd you know?"

I sheepishly rub the back of my head "just a guess?".


	9. Personality part 3

A/N: Just to let you guys know, whenever someone fave/follows me I instantly check to see if you write any story's in any of my Fandoms, most of you don't write at all sadly. Hmph

I think I almost burned myself out writing, I was updating too quickly, so that's why this is so late blaah

I feel very mehhhh about this chapter, so I kinda just rushed it, this story is taking lots of sudden turns, I'm not even sure where it's going anymore, but hey at least this explains why she has such good Chakra control yaaay.

Also spoilers…maybe.

* * *

Chapter 9: Personality part 3

I waited till Kurenai was deep asleep, getting up quietly and making my way across the pitch black room. I take a sharp breath as I stumble into the table, Kurenai grumpily turns away from the loud noise, and I huff a laugh out, I'll wake her with a bucket of water in the morning for her terrible ninja senses.

I feel around the wood sighing as I feel the little hole I made earlier, blood had gushed from my self-inflicted wound spotting the desk, the marks now a dull brown, I shake my head, I need to learn to control my temper, I flex my hand thinking of all the nerve damage I could've caused. I brush the wall with my fingertips to warn me of an more furniture in my path.

I step into the hallway, my feet padding softly against the wood, a soft light was coming from the living room, my dad was sleeping here for the night since Kurenai and I were taking the only bed. He was still awake polishing a random sword by lamplight. "Who is this Morino-san?" he askes slowly, never faltering in his steady pace, I scratch my cheek shifting my gaze to my feet. "Yare-yare" I whisper, unintentionally copying my father's verbal tick, his face softens and he puts the weapon away.

"He's been helping me with my…um pain issues, he lives at the orphanage...we're friends" I finish lamely awaiting his judgment. He sighs rubbing tiredly at his eyes "just don't go running to his arms the moment he shows interest, because he will" he ruffles my hair "you look just like your mother Anzu" he says softly, I grip his hand on my head "ah-papa I don't…remember what she looks like" for a moment he sits in stunned silence, before reaching inside his shirt pulling out a folded up photo "I suppose that's my fault, I should really put this on the table where we can both see it" he swipes a thumb over it affectionately, before handing it to me a sad smile on his face.

The photo shows a young woman laughing loudly covering father's eyes in a game of guess who, I smile slightly, I do look like her, only I have dad's green eyes.

"What was she li-" the smile slowly slips from my face as I look at her closely, her tongue.

"Root" I whisper in horror, the picture is ripped away from my hands, I stumble back "w-why do-she but-but-" he takes hold of my shaking shoulders, forcing me to look at him "Anzu why do you know that name?" he says eyes intense, voice low as if afraid of being overheard.

"Do you remember when I was younger I would dream of the lady, my past life?" his eyes narrow in confusion but he nods anyway. "She woke up, and she used to communicate with me, but she's really weak now just flashes, images, it's…it's almost like she's dying inside me…I'm scared daddy", "so you're saying she talks to you?" I nod as he pulls me to his chest "it's ok, it's all going to be ok just tell me what she says".

I sniffle, "she says there's going to be a war, another one! And-and Obito's going to go crazy and destroy the village, and Rin's going to die, and the Uchiha clan is going to die off because of Danzo, who created Root-and that's how I know about mother, and Orochimaru-sama is experimenting on people to get a stronger body, and the Hokage's son ends up being the descendent of some rabbit god lady...I-I don't remember everything she's told me, but a lot of people are going to die-and-and-and-" he grips my face "breath" he commanded, I take in sputtering quick breathes "and…I don't know if I can save them all!" I finish light headed. He strokes my hair "I don't completely understand, but honey you don't need to save them all, you don't need to save anyone, you could…become daddy's apprentice still and stay away from all the fighting, stay here away from harm" I wrench away from him "I have to!" I shout, he makes a calming gesture looking apprehensively out the window "have you told anyone else about this?" I shake my head no "good", now as paranoid as him I steal glances out the window.

We stand in silence "I'm sleepy" I grumble crossing my arms, he sighs pinching the bridge of his nose "yare-yare ok then, let's both try to go to sleep now" _and try not to have nightmares_ goes unsaid. I stay rooted to the spot "can I sleep with you instead of Kurenai tonight?" He nods, "go get your pillow."

I silently slip around her to grab my pillow making my way back to the living room, my dad was sitting with his head in his hands "Forgive me Sana I'm trying my best" I grip the pillow and walk to the couch to lay down with him, I sleep fitfully through the night.

Pov: ? ? ?

"Sir, the girl has shown unforeseen…complications, she claims to have the ability of foreknowledge"

"Explain"

The man clears his throat "she knows about Orochimaru-sama's plans, she knows about your plans, sir"

"So the child won't be a failed experiment after all, and to think I almost had you dispose of her" he does not smile in satisfaction nor does he grimace with the weight of his decisions, which are after all for the future of this village. "I'll have a use for her yet, stay in position notify me immediately if anything else unordinary occurs."


End file.
